Droplet actuators are used to conduct a wide variety of droplet operations. A droplet actuator typically includes two plates separated by a gap. The plates include electrodes for conducting droplet operations. The space is typically filled with a filler fluid that is immiscible with the fluid that is to be manipulated on the droplet actuator. The formation and movement of droplets is controlled by electrodes for conducting a variety of droplet operations, such as droplet transport and droplet dispensing. Because there are multiple types of assays that require multiple types of droplet actuator instrumentation, there is a need for flexible droplet actuator instruments that are capable of performing multiple types of assays.